Renaissance 2
by Sage
Summary: Part 2 of Renaissance


Hey, Sage again. This is part two of my fan fic and takes place in the past when Wolvie escaped Apocalypse and found himself at the X-Mansion still in his Death out fit. I'd say this fic's PG-13 because of strong language and some might say sugested themes, I wouldn't though. All Marvel Characters are hereby given full credit again, the stories all mine though. I don't really now what a Gaijin is, I think its a samurai, but I'm not sure so if you know tell and if I've misspelled it tell me. Hope you enjoy, Hasta luego.  
  
**Bold: Thoughts  
  
**_Italics: Psychic comunication  
  
**Bold Italics: Mystical comunication  
  
**_CAPS: MYSTERIOUS COMMUNICATION  
  
Signature: Writing  
  
And again, use common sense  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
****_  


  
  
December, 1997A.D.  
(After The Alliance Attack)  
  
  
  


  
Magneto: It is Death!! Hurry we must destroy him before it is to late!!  
  
The Master of Magnetism was shocked at the sight before him. He, along with what remained of the Alliance and the Twelve had barely escaped their imminent destruction at the hands of Apocalypse and his Horsemen;  
  
**'Famine, Pestilence, War, and Death, better known as Spider-Man, Ghost Rider, Hulk, and...Wolverine'**   
  
He thought. He had been confidant in his powers, it seemed that after the Living Monolith and Polaris both mysteriously disappeared, he managed to gain all the magnetic force that once flowed freely through Polaris, bringing his powers back to their optimal performance. It was because of this that he had tried to do once again what he did to the man known as Logan, now known as Death, rip out every shred of adamantium from his body. However when the Master of Magnetism tried this, he was surprised that he was incapable of succeeding in his task, even with his regained powers. For the first in a very long time, he had been frightened. Now after thinking that they were safe, they found Death waiting for them at the X-Mansion.  
  
Magneto: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?! WE MUST DESTROY HIM BEFORE HE IS ABLE TO ATTACK US!!!**  
  
**Captain America: I'd hate to admit it, but Magneto is right! Avengers Assemble!!!  
  
Canon Ball: Ah'm' sorry Wolvie, Ah' just cain't let you do any more harm, X-Force get ready!  
  
X-Man: Your nothing more now than another of Apocalypse's dogs! Wolverine, Your ass is mine!!  
  
Cable: Death You'll pay for what you've become!!!  
  
Jean: No! Something's wrong don't do this!  
  
Cyclops:Jean, what do you mean, in your weakened state we cant share our mind link, what are you thinking?  
  
Its to late. While the X-Men stand confused, Magneto, X-Man, and Cable begin to attack Death with all they have, suddenly the Acolytes, Avengers, and X-Force join the battle. The attack is brutal, but for some reason, Death is not responding.  
  
Jean:No we have to stop them! Its Logan, there's no emotional response, he's fighting the Death programming!!  
  
Cyclops: What!! How could you know?  
  
Jean: I'm a Telepath, remember. Now come on X-Men!! We have a teammate to rescue!!!  
  
Cyclops: Wai...t  
**A psy search? How could Jean do that, not only can Death cloak himself from telepathy, but Jean is to weak right know to even hold our mind link. How can she do this?**  
  
The battle now erupts between Magneto, the Acolytes, X-Man, Cable, the Avengers, and X-Force, against Death and the X-Men.  
  
Magneto: What are you doing X-Men!!?  
  
Jean: BACK OFF JERKS!  
  
Cyclops:** What's gotten into you Jean?  
  
**X-Man: Jean!?! What are you doing?  
  
Cable: Jean stop! We have to do this there's no other way!?  
  
Jean: Sorry boys, if you don't want to fight me stand down, were X-Men, and we don't give up!  
  
Cyclops: Nate, Jean stop!  
  
X-Man: Who's side are you on!?  
  
Cyclops: I'm on the side to end all this nonsense!  
  
Cable: What's going on here Cyclops?!  
  
Cyclops: Nate, we have to end this, Jean says Wolverines fighting Apocalypse's Programing, I'm not sure but he isn't fighting back so I think its probable that he is!  
  
X-Man: What's gotten into Jean then? She's acting like a wild animal!  
  
Cyclops:** I wish I knew, Jeans never acted this way before, what's gotten into her?** I don't know Nate, she just, FUCK I don't know!!!  
  
???: RRRRAAAAAARRRRRRRRGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
With a sudden roar that sends chills to all around, "Death" awakens, but is know much more beast than killer. Suddenly IT breaks through Magneto's magnetic barrier and starts hammering the master of magnetism until the Avengers join the fight against the once again feral X-Man.   
  
Before the X-Men fights a beast of the wildest of imaginations. The once 5'3, 300 lb. (with adamantium) mutant, was now a 6'11, 1200 lb. behemoth who's very skin and hair fibers seemed to be lightly laced in adamantium (as those with the keenest eye sight could clearly see [Gambit, Hawk Eye, etc.]). Wolverines set of six, foot-long adamantium laced claws, were know much more cruder and seemed to have crown about a foot longer, and now its finger nails resembled claws more than anything else, two inches long and an inch wide laced in adamantium.  
  
The X-Men all stand in shock, all except for Jean Grey who fights along "Wolverine" with a similar wild abandon that Wolverine portrayed when he was still with the X-Men.  
  
Thor: Whatever form of beast though art, though art no match for the might of Asgard!  
  
Wonder Man: Wow, talk about Hollywood special affects!  
  
Vision: It appears to be a mutation of great power, we must act cautiously if we are to survive.  
  
Magneto: Indeed, thanks to Cortez I am healed now, and much stronger. Between the four of us, we should be able to hold our own.  
  
Scarlet Witch: Four of you, no there are more...  
  
Quicksilver: Father ... we are at your side, for now.  
  
Magneto: Very well.  
  
Iron Man: Make that seven, Iron Man is here to help.  
  
Captain America: So are the rest of the Avengers.  
  
Magneto: All right then, DIE BEAST!!  
  
Meanwhile not to far off, Jean Grey is holding her own against the Acolytes, X-Force, Firestar and Justice, by manipulating Cortez to heighten her own powers. The battle moves towards the X-Men where all the animosity takes over and its every mutant for themselves.  
  
Back towards the Mansion, Magneto, Thor, Iron Man and Wonder Man are barely holding their own against Wolverine who had already knocked the rest of the Avengers out.  
  
Wonder Man: What are we gonna do? I mean this _thing's'_ already taken out the rest of the team!  
  
Magneto: We hit him with everything we got! We cannot allow him to defeat us! The four of us must summon up all our powers, we must push ourselves to our physical and mental limits if we want to end this! Are you ready men! Then lets show this beast what were made of!  
  
Suddenly the four begin to unleash their full power on the feral beast that has taken care of most of the assaulting teams. First Thor charges with Mhjoirl and begins to attack Wolverine from the right side, While Iron Man upgrades to his new prototype "Omega-HulkBuster" suit and attacks from the front, and Wonder Man rushes to Wolverines left side and begins his attack. Meanwhile Magneto is calling forth as much of the magnetic force as he can without wasting time. Magneto creates a magnetic aura that surrounds his body and charges his fist with pure magnetic pulses. Magneto charges and tells the remaining Avengers to make way. They oblige and let Magneto charge Wolverine. Magneto begins to attack from the front then Iron Man comes in from the back and also begins to attack Wolverine. Soon Thor and Wonder Man surround Wolverine and begin pounding on him. The battle between the five moves to the inside of the X-Mansion where after a very short while there is nothing left but ruble. Finally all four are beaten away by Wolverine, but then they surround Wolverine once again but this time from a distance, and unleash every ounce of power they have left.  
  
Wolverine: ArRRRGHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Wonder Man: Were doing it! Don't let him get up!  
  
Magneto: You will never have what it takes to defeat the Master of Magnetism beast!!  
  
Iron Man: We do seem to be doing it!...Wait, the readings are, oh no...everyone get ready! My read outs tell me that something big's about to happen!!  
  
Just as Iron Man announces what is about to happen, and eerie glow surrounds both Wolverine and Jean and suddenly all the rubble is levitated and begins to spin as if a cyclone had just hit. Every one but the two glowing mutants are taken into the cyclone of debris, and then suddenly there is a roar.  
  
Wolverine: ArRRRGHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
And psychological pain like no other goes through every person, so powerful that it transcends both the Mystic and Astro Plane's, sending this pain to every one with the smallest amount of experience in either type of power.  
  
Wolverine, or Weapon X, as suddenly everyone knows what to call this transformation, collapses, and at the same time so does Jean Grey.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Its dark. There is nothing to see but darkness. Normally being left alone in a place like this would somewhat frighten Jean Grey, but she is here of her own free will, she is trying to find someone.  
  
**_Jean: Logan! Logan! Where are you?! Logan please! Say something, I need to know where your at! I'm not leaving until I find you!  
  
_**Suddenly from the shadows, three dark figures appear. None talking, yet all ready for whatever may come.  
  
**_Jean: My, what to do?   
  
_**Jean is confused, she came to this place just as the man she knows as Logan had collapsed. This was not the Astro Plane, she knew that, nor was it the Mystic Plane, she also knew that, and she was absolutely certain that it was not Logan's mind, she had been there to often, and knew it to well. Blood, destruction,...pain. That's what Logan's mind was, this however was only depressing, nothing more than a serene depression.  
  
**Walk._  
_**  
That was all she heard, and so she did, walking to the nearest shadow.  
  
** This is the so called 'Weapon X.'  
  
**Jean stepped towards the behemoth. As she approached she saw every thing IT had been through, or at least everything its feral mind could comprehend or remember, and because of her special "ability" both the beauty and beast were now able to comprehend.  
  
_"Dr. Cornilious, the Specimen is ready, Shall we start?" _came a voice from a lab technition._"Yes. Are the prey ready yet," _said a small thin man wearing glasses, just by seeing him Jean was able to **feel** who it was_, ****_'Dr. Cornilious'._ "Yes Sir. Just as you requested, a squad of British commandoes, another of Green Berets, and one of Navy Seals. Each is known as the best regiment in their respective military outfits," said the technition."However Dr.'s Xavier and Marko are still protesting this type of testing."_ **Dr.'s Xavier and Marko? Professor Xavier and Cane Marko!? No, it cant be them, Juggernaut could never have been a doctor. Then maybe its both their fathers?** Thought Jean. _"Are they fully armed?" _Dr. Cornilious acted as if he didn't even hear about Dr.'s Xavier and Marko._"NO!!...oh you mean the soldiers. Yes sir, they are armed with the best weapons available sir," _answered the lab technician. _"That is not what I meant, has the prey received the formula?" _asked the Doctor._"The Super Soldier Formula has been given to each soldier sir, with the exception of 'Mr. Logan...'" " Weapon X!! How many times must I tell you that it is Weapon X!!" "I am sorry sir." "Very well, then, begin the procedure.  
  
_Suddenly Jean was seeing every thing "Weapon X" had gone through. **Starvation for three months! Regression to his feral state! Mental implants of torture at human hands! Destruction of conscious mind!! How could they, why would they train Logan to become the perfect soldier and then just fuck up his head!!!** Jean began to get very angry.** It makes no sense. Why train him and make him the ultimate soldier, then revert him to his feral mutant state? Then starve him for three months, send him into a total berserker rage, destroy his _Ego and Super Ego and only leave behind the Id?_**[ Note from author: I'll explain what those are at the end of this chapter in case you don't know]** Why do this!! It makes no fucken sence!...Then why send the deadliest men in the world, give them the Super Soldier Formula, making them an army of Psychotic Captain Americas, arm them to the core and send them to hunt their prey! Why would these bastards go through all that shit, all the trouble of training Logan, untrain him, then make him nothing more than prey! They must've known that the formula worked! Why send fifteen of these super soldiers to hunt the same prey!!? Why!?!...Wait, Oh no,...starvation, berserker rage, no human side, MY GOD!! Logan isn't the prey, THEY ARE!! MY GOD!! NO LOGAN DON'T KILL THEM, GOD DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN, LOGAN ISN'T A MONSTER! LOGAN STOP!! OH PLEASE SOMEONE JUST STOP THIS FUCKEN BULLSHIT!!!**  
  
Suddenly Jean is sent back to the dark area and the shadow of Weapon X disappears.   
  
**_Jean: My god...Poor Logan, I imagined his life was hard, but that! My god...poor Logan._**   
  
Jean breaks out in tears.  
  
**That is not all**  
  
The same voice as before told her. Jean walked to another shadow. However for some reason when she reached out to the shadow it went out of her reach. She decided to go to the next shadow. A very big mistake.  
  
**_Death: Now you die!  
  
Jean: NO!  
  
_**

SHNKIT!!_  
_

Death: Ungh!  
  
???: Not on my watch bub!  
  
The gruff voice and sound of unsheathing blades came to Jean as if it were a choir of heavenly angels.  
  
**_Death: Fool! Do you not realize that by killing her we can do whatever we wish!  
  
Logan: Bub, you so much as touch a red hair of hers and I'll show you what I'll do to your sorry hide!  
  
Death: Fool! I will leave, for now._**  
  
Death disappeared.  
  
**_Jean: Logan!! My god your all right! Logan I, I tried to find you sooner but...  
_**  
She was cut off as they both embraced.  
  
**_Logan: Shhh. Its all right darlin'. What'er you doin here any way?  
  
Jean: I, I came in after I lost contact with you during the fight. Where are we any way? I don't like this place Logan, I want to go home.  
  
_**Logan tightened the embrace, reassuring her.  
  
**_Logan: Darlin' I've just about given up. I aint sure exactly where were at, all I know is that I was planin on stayin.'  
  
Jean: What! Logan no! What are you thinking!  
  
_**Jean gives him a hard slap, along with a vicious look.  
  
**_Jean: Staying! This place is a living hell and you want to stay!  
  
Logan: Darlin' I think I belong here, I deserve this for all the shit I've done.  
  
Jean: Your insane! I know what you've been through! Ive seen it through your eyes! All that's happened isn't your fault!  
  
Logan: Darlin' I know what I've been through an' trust me it is my fault, maybe not ALL that Weapon X bullshit, but Death, and all that other shit, I let that happen.  
  
Jean: Logan no! That was Apocalypse's fault! He made you do that! Its not your fault that Death killed Caliban and the Fantastic Four! Its Apocalypse's and Death's fault, your not them, your not to blame!  
  
Logan: Darlin' your right that I aint Apocalypse, but Death, that's another story. Fez Head aint create Death, He just took control of 'im. Caliban and the Fantastic Four aint tha first to be casualties of Death, there's thousands more, shit probably millions of others that were killed by Death, thing is he called himself other things then, Weapon X, Patch, Wolverine,...Logan.  
  
Jean: Logan please don't! I...We need you...I need you! Don't leave me Logan! Please!  
  
Logan: Darlin', I'll never leave you, you know how I feel 'bout you Red, I'll never leave you, but I gotta stay its as simple as that, bye, Red.  
  
Jean: Logan NO! You have to come back to us!  
  
_That is all the time you have my child, you must leave now, it is up to Logan whether he stays or leaves.  
  
**____________________  
  
  
Jean: LOGAN NO!!  
  
Jean wakes up as if coming from a nightmare, witch in a way she was. Suddenly she realizes she is in the Med-Lab, but something's different.   
  
Cyclops: Thank god! Jean your all right! Everyone Jeans awake!  
  
Jean: Where's Logan! Where is he!  
  
She telekinetically shakes her husband roughly.  
  
Cyclops: Jean! Get a hold of yourself! Wolverine still hasn't woke up, my god its almost been two weeks since you both 'Blanked out.'  
  
Jean: 'Blanked out?', oh no! Whereishe, Ihavetoseehim!Ishealright!?  
  
It was hard for anyone to understand the pile of words Jean let out franticly trying to find out what happened to Wolverine.  
  
Hank: Jean get a hold of yourself! Logan's in the Med-Lab next to this one and he is quite fine I assure you. It was _you_ that we were worried about. After Logan's transformation, it was not surprising that he blanked out, but you, what happened?  
  
Jean: I...don't know? I mean, I was there, and I remember what happened, to some degree, but as I psy searched Logan, I...was somewhere else...dark,depressing, serene... I don't exactly remember, but Logan was the...Never mind.  
  
Scott: NEVER MIND!! Jean you were insane out there and all you can say is never mind!! You know something Jean and you better tell us! You and "Logan" almost destroyed us all!  
  
Hank: Scott! Calm down. Jean we're only worried of what happened to both you and Logan, it would help if you told us what happened.  
  
Jean: ...  
  
Jean stays still and suddenly both Cyclops and Beast are frozen still.  
  
Jean: Sorry guys, I don't exactly know what happened myself, I think its best if you think I never said anything, besides I don't want anyone jumping to conclusions.  
  
Scott: Umm? What happened?  
  
Jean: I...don't know. One minute you were glad to see me awake, the next you just phased out, are you all right dear?  
  
Scott: Uh..., Yeah I think so.  
  
Jean: Then can we go see Logan?  
  
Hank: Of course Jean, he's just in the next...  
  
Jean: Room?  
  
Hank: Yes but how did you...  
  
Jean: Telepathy, remember?  
  
Hank: Yes, how foolish of me, well lets go see my patient then, hopefully Cecilia's not working on him.  
  
Jean: Working on him!? What do you mean!?  
  
Hank: Well Logan's changed somewhat...  
  
Jean: Is he still in his feral state!!?  
  
Hank: No, no, he reverted back but, well you'll see.  
  
Scott helped Jean out of the bed and all three went to see Logan.  
  
Cecilia: Buena's tar...Jean! So you decided to join the living Amiga.  
  
Jean: Cecilia, yes, I think I got enough beauty rest.  
  
Jean joked.  
  
**_Logan: Never needed none darlin'.  
  
_**Jean began to blush.  
  
Scott: Jean are you all right?   
  
Jean: What? I thought I heard something, it must have been my imagination.  
  
Cecilia: I take it you came to see Logan.   
  
Hank: Yes and I was just telling them that he's changed somewhat.  
  
Jean: Yeah, what exactly do you mean Hank?  
  
Hank: Do you wish to do the honors Dr. Reyes?  
  
Cecilia: By no means Dr. McCoy, you are much more elaborate with words amigo.  
  
Jean noticed something in both their eyes. **Could that be love? Jean** thought and began to giggle a bit.  
  
_Scott:Jean? What are you laughing about  
  
Jean: Let me show you_.  
  
When Jean showed Scott why she laughed he couldn't help but smile  
  
_Scott: Oh..._  
  
Hank: Very well then, well it seems that our once diminutive friend is not as diminutive as he used to be.  
  
Jean: What do you mean?  
  
Hank: Well after you and Logan 'blanked out'...  
  
Jean: What's with all this 'blanked out'?  
  
Cecilia: Well, both you and Logan seemed to have literally blanked out, both your bodies were perfectly stable, however when Professor Xavier tried to find your consciousness, he couldn't. He said that your consciousness was there, but he wasn't able to read it, it was as if you literally blanked out.  
  
Jean: Oh...  
  
Hank: Well after that situation, Logan reverted to his previous self, but as you can plainly see, he changed.  
  
Hank moved aside and pointed to the bed were Logan lied.  
  
Cecilia: No one really noticed until I began to run test on him to see if he was all right.  
  
Hank: And that took a while because the only edifice left of the Mansion after the battle was Logan's own bedroom, so we had to put both you and he in his room until the new Mansion, which you are in, was built.  
  
**_Jean: So I finally slept with Logan.  
  
_**Jean teased her self and began to laugh in her mind.  
  
**_Logan: Yep...Hope it was as good for you as it was for me darlin'  
  
_**A humorous town on his voice, again Jean began to blush  
  
Scott: Jean are you sure your fealing all right?  
  
Scott snapped her out of her thought. She looked around and found her three fellow X-Men starring quizzically at her, Cecelia though looked at her with a devilish grin and a twinkle in her eyes, as if she new what she was thinking about.  
  
Jean: Yes, its just that I'm still getting used to being up and around, its nothing to worry about Scott.  
  
Hank: Well, as I was saying, Cecilia began to look after Logan while I took care of you Jean.  
  
Cecilia: It was then that I noticed the change in Logan. At first glance he looked as he always did, all though he did seem a bit younger, I also noticed that he had grown about 15 centi meters, and then I noticed that his hair pigment had also changed to that of his transformation,...ehem... Weapon X, his hair was a dark indigo blue, much like Kurt's and Mystiques skin tone.  
  
**Jean: Logan has changed. He's taller, younger, and that hair color, kind of suits him.  
  
_Logan: Like what you see Red?_**  
  
Again Jean blushed but nobody seemed to notice this time.  
  
Jean: And are those all the changes?  
  
Hank: Physically, yes, however,  
  
Cecilia: Much more has also changed.  
  
Scott: What do you mean much more?  
  
Hank: Well Logans powers have also seemed to have been 'tweaked out' a small amount.  
  
Scott: Why didn't you tell us before?  
  
Hank: Because we just received the results of Dr. Reye's test.  
  
Scott: Oh.  
  
Cecilia: Yes, well after I noticed the changes on our amigo Logan, I decided that it was very probable that his abilities might have also changed so I ran some more test. It seems that Logan's strength and senses have all been greatly enhanced.  
  
Scott: Meaning...?  
  
Hank: Meaning that his strength can give mine, if not Rogues a run for their money, and his senses are so high now that each individual sense is now far greater than that of any animals, and it also seems that he will be able to control some of his senses, as to not create a weakness.  
  
Cecilia: Si, and not only that, but it seems that his healing factor and agility are as great if not greater than that of his when he had lost his adamantium, and also his adamantium seems to have changed somewhat and has some sorts of unknown elements within its properties that house a great amount of energy.  
  
Scott: And what does that mean?  
  
Hank: That means that there is every possibility that Logan will gain new abilities that can be housed in those unusual elements in his adamantium which we are still...  
  
Cecilia: Uncertain of what these elements are, or how exactly Apocalypse was able to implement them on adamantium, the most dense and difficult to alter material known to man. These elements have never been seen in the scientific world therefore we don't know were they originated or how Apocalypse was able to get it.  
  
???: It's from Ogun's katana.  
  
A soft yet vengeful voice interrupted the conversation between the four X-Men.  
  
Jean: Kitty!  
  
Scott: What do you mean Oguns katana?  
  
Katherine "Kitty" Pride walked past the door towards the body of the man who's been as much a father and friend to her as anyone could have possibly been, perhaps more.  
  
Kitty: I mean that somehow Apocalypse was able to gain access to Master Oguns katana.  
  
Scott: How do you know this?  
  
Kitty: I was once Master Oguns slave and warrior, I smell his evil stench wherever it is.  
  
Cecilia: Do you happen to know what or where the material for this katana came from?  
  
Kitty: No, I cant say I do. However I do know some stories.  
  
Hank: Do tell my dear!  
  
Kitty: Well, the blade has also had other names, the Demons Bane, the Gaijins Soul, and the Masamune. It is not the only blade, there is another that is very much like it, it is better known as the Yashida Clan Sword, the sword Lord Shingen used to fight Wolvie, the sword that Logan earned. Each sword was supposedly forged by a demon and the other by an angel. Only those worthy could gain these weapons. Master Ogun earned his blade by defeating the Demon that guarded it, and the rumor is that Lord Shingen earned his before he became a crime lord, by defeating an ancient Gaijin,or Samurai, spirit that guarded the blade. Both were said to have been forged from ancient "gods" that fell from the sky. Its probable that these "gods" were actually meteorites or comets of some sort that landed in ancient times. That's all I know other than that each blade is arguably the best man made weapons ever created, or at least that's what tradition says.  
  
Scott: And you believe that these swords are the elements that were bonded to Wolverines skeleton?  
  
Kitty: I know for a fact that Oguns katana is one of the elements, I can feel it, however, Wolvies Blade,...  
  
Scott: "Wolvies Blade"? Didn't you say it was Lord Shingens Sword?  
  
Kitty: Tradition says that the blade is named after its owner, so to you it'd be Wolverines Blade or Logan's Blade, only me Jubilee are aloud to call it Wolvies Blade, you don't want to call it that when he wakes up, trust me.  
  
Hank: Interesting hypothesis my dear Pride.  
  
Jean: Its more than a hypothesis Hank, I sense the connection between Kitty and the blade.  
  
Hank: Then you mean...  
  
Jean: Yes, Logan's now laced with the most power man made weapons in the world.  
  
Hank: Oh my stars and garters!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
